ootsfandomcom-20200222-history
The All-Seeing Oracle
}} The Order meets the Oracle of the Sunken Valley, and learns why he is not what they remembered. Cast * The Order of the Stick ** Roy Greenhilt ◀ ▶ ** Haley Starshine ◀ ▶ ** Elan ◀ ▶ ** Belkar Bitterleaf ◀ ▶ ** Durkon Thundershield ◀ ▶ * The Oracle of the Sunken Valley ▶ * Doc of the Dead ◀ Transcript The party has entered the Oracle's tower, still talking with the undead doctor. Elan holds a lollipop. Doc of the Dead: ...so the Oracle says to him, "You're going to have a heart attack right after I finish telling you you're going to have a heart attack." Elan: I was good! Undead: Sure enough, the guy croaks and the Oracle gets sued by his family members for millions. Undead: Hence, the Test of the Heart. Roy: That's fascinating—really, it is—but now that you've fulfilled your story purpose, I find I have no interest in speaking to you any longer. Roy: OK,gang, we've passed the three pointless tests... Roy: ...let's head upstairs and see the— The oracle holds a loofah on a stick and a rubber duck and has a shower cap on his head. Roy: —Oracle?!? Oracle: Geez, I can peer into the murky depths of the future, and yet I always seem to get interrupted during bath time. Belkar: A kobold?? The all-seeing Oracle of the Sunken Valley is a friggin' KOBOLD?? Oracle: A kobold who was about to enjoy a good soak until YOU interrupted, thank you very much. Belkar: Listen, you scaly little— Roy: Wait, hold on. Durkon and I have been here before, but we don't remember any kobold. Oracle: Well, duh. We cast a memory charm over the whole valley. It makes people forget the details of their visit here. Oracle: You'll each be allowed one question. Everything else about this trip will fade from your memory. Roy: Uh...why? Oracle: Because I have an unfortunate tendency to ramble on a bit, and if I happen to slip that, say, the halfling shouldn't bother funding his IRA, I don't want it to influence anything. Roy: Did...did you just imply that Belkar isn't going to live to see old age??? Oracle: Well, I'm just thinking he should savor his next birthday cake. 'Nuff said. Belkar: That's it! Roy: But wait, I distinctly remember getting answers to 3 questions last time, and there were only two of us. Oracle: Yeah, I remember you... Oracle: You were...persuasive. In a flashback, Roy dangles the Oracle out of a window. Oracle: OK! OK! You can have a third question! Belkar: So, you're saying threats of physical violence will yield additional information? Belkar: Someone take notes, he's about to dictate the Encyclopedia Belkarrica! Oracle: Hurt me if you must, but let the duckie go. D&D Context * The "memory charm" appears to have essentially the same effects as a Modify Memory spell. * Kobolds are a diminutive reptilian race in D&D. The Linear Guild has featured several kobold members. Trivia * This is the first appearance of the all-seeing Oracle of Sunken Valley. * The Oracle makes an as-yet unfulfilled prophesy that Belkar will only have one more birthday. This strip occurs just after the Southern New Year (which is a few months after the Norther New Year) of the in-universe year of 1184. Without knowing the date of Belkar's birthday, that puts his certain death sometime prior to this same date in 1186. See the Timeline of OOTS events. External Links * 329}} View the comic * 5323}} View the discussion thread Category:The Oracle of Sunken Valley